


Punishment

by Batz_Catz



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Gossip Girl (TV 2007) RPF
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Minor Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batz_Catz/pseuds/Batz_Catz
Summary: Chuck goes decidedly too far when punishing Damien for jeopardising his father's company. But once he's had a taste of Damien, he can't seem to get enough of him...
Relationships: Chuck Bass / Damien Darko
Kudos: 2





	Punishment

Chuck stormed outside the party, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed in quiet anger. Chuck wanted to make Damien regret ever attempting to jeopardise his father's company. He wanted to take out his anger, all of his frustrations on the trust-fund baby. He also had gotten out of bad breakup with Blair, adding salt to the already bloody wound. 

Damien was leaning back onto a dingy wall, based around the back of the building. The place was desolate, but judging from his relaxed stance Damien thought he was safe. He had a cigarette in hand, but before he could reach for a lighter, Chuck had him pinned up against the wall, one arm resting on Damien's throat, almost strangling him. 

"So you're the one who jeopardized my deal in selling Bass industries!" Chuck spat out, his voice low and dark, though his eyes were shining brightly from emotion, from anger.

"You almost cost me my dad father's legacy." Chuck hissed out, tone low and angry.

"Get off.. me!" Damien just about gasped out while struggling for air. He attempted to pry Chuck's hold off him, but it was no use.

"Maybe I can still have some fun with you. Teach you a lesson, for meddling with stuff that doesn't concern you." Chuck took his arm off Damien's throat and sent him scrambling on to the floor. Damien pressed one hand on his red neck, gasping for air on the cold wet ground.

By the time the world had stopped spinning for Damien, Chuck had his cock out, stroking it to the look of Damien scrawled onto the floor, rasping and choking for air, completely at Bass' mercy.

"Here. Choke on this." Chuck shoved his cock into Damien's mouth, watching as Chuck struggled to hold the thick cock in his mouth.

"Fuck Damien you have a hot mouth. Almost as good as Blair's." Chuck took the back of Damien's hair, holding his head in place as he slowly thrusted his cock in and out of Damian mouth. His strokes were slow and deliberate, only taking his cock out when Damien looked like he was going to pass out from lack of air. He tried to plead with Chuck, but he cock stifled his speech.

"I think you like this whore. Otherwise you would be begging me to stop. Oh fuck your mouth feels so good." Chuck's thrust were speeding up, in and out of Damien's mouth. Damien could barely breathe, only getting air from when Chuck would release his cock before promptly shoving it back into Damien's mouth.

"I'm coming!" Chuck panted out, releasing streaks of cum into Damien's mouth, before pushing him back onto the ground. Damien spit the cum out, tears falling from his eyes. Chuck watched him, a mean glint in his eyes. "Let's test out that ass of yours." Damien tried to stop him but Chuck was stronger, and Damien was still trying to catch his breath.

"Chuck stop it!" Damien pleaded, his throat sore and his voice hurt. But even though Chuck had treated him terribly, he couldn't deny a part of him liked the treatment, almost craved it. He liked the roughness, liked submitting and he couldn't deny Chuck was hot. But Chuck was only doing this to spite him, humiliate him and it was working. And Chuck wasn't listening to his pleads, grabbing Damien by the arm in one fail swoop. He was struggling, hands trying to pry off the ice-cold grip Chuck had on him. Chuck was grinning, he was enjoying watching Damien suffer, enjoying the tears falling from his eyes, enjoying him flinch, enjoying him-

"Chuck? Chuck what the hell are you doing?" Chuck finally released Damien then, who fell onto concrete floor, yet again. He could feel himself trembling, watching Chuck like a hawk, frightened he might try something again.

"Humphrey." Damien could almost hear the millionaire rolling his eyes. He watched as Chuck swiftly stuff his cock back into his trousers, though his belt was still undone.

"What are you doing to him?" Vanessa's eyes were on Damien's disheveled, tear-stricken face.

"We're just out for an evenings stroll, aren't we Damien?" Chuck had the audacity to smirk then, acting as if he hadn't just assaulted Damien a few minutes ago.

"Damien.. are you ok?" Dan asked, his arms reaching out to the latter as if he was trying to grab him and save him from Chuck. The millionaire shot a warning glare at Damien, who visibly shrank back from his gaze.

"I just need to go home."

"Are you sure-"

"Leave me alone Humphrey and... whomever you are."

"Vanessa."

"Right.." Damien practically skidded out of the area, heart beating fast. It took him the whole taxi ride home to realise he was still half-hard.

His phone pinged. A message from Chuck.

 _Unless you want me to rat out your little drug dealer escapade to your dad, come to the Empire next week, this time_ _._

Damien sighed, resting his head back on to the car seat. He didn't start crying til he had gotten back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about what you thought of this fanfic! I've never really wrote anything like this before, so please let me know on how I can improve xxx


End file.
